Ballad's Guilt Part Four
by Balladisabitch
Summary: Ballad faces the monster who has haunted her.


"Wake up please."

"Wake up please."

"Wake up please."

"Wake up please."

"Wake up please."

Ballad was in the car, as it was driving all the way to her grandmother's. She decided to stay there for a bit, to take a break from everything that was happening back at home, in hope of being somewhat free from the madness. When she arrived, everyone there was happy to see her. But... there was a problem.

Her abusive cousin was there.

Was her cousin physically abusive?

Verbally?

Mentally?

No.

Her cousin was emotionally abusive.

Her cousin would say awful things that would make her feel suicidal... and of course... Ballad's aunt would choose her cousin over her...

In hopes of having a good time, Ballad sat still and very quiet.

The entire time she was sitting, her cousin was doing nothing but being a bitch, and of course... her aunt doing nothing.

The sky was dark-ish... it wasn't comepletley dark.

Ballad's uncle was working, her grandma was watching a movie in her bedroom, her aunt was drunk, playing video games and laughing uncontrollably. Her cousin... was just being a bitch as usual.

There were multiple voices whispering... it was hard to make out what they were saying.

When it was Ballad's turn to play video games, she played her aunt's newest game, Ballad was excited to play. But as the game started, Ballad got sick to her stomach, shaking like crazy, and her hands were drenched in sweat, making the controller all gross and wet. She was trying hard not to cry or throw up.

The main character in the game... reminded her of her dead friend. Ballad was close to dropping the controller, as her heart was beating too fast, it felt like she was going to have a seizure.

After her aunt and cousin saw her body language, they asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong with you...?" her cousin asked in a bitchy tone.

"nothing..." Ballad almost immediatley replied, shakiness in her voice.

"no really... what's up?" her aunt asked, going from laughing to being curious.

"Tell us!" her cousin got frustrated.

Ballad told them the problem.

"oh my gosh..." Ballad's cousin rolled her eyes and spoke in a "are you kidding me?" sort of tone.

"WHAT?!" Ballad immediatley went from panicking to defensive.

Her bitch cousin told her to get over it and such, telling her awful things, making her feel like shit, however, what her cousin DIDN'T know was that it was Ballad who left, NOT her friend.

Her cousin talked shit. Until she said something and went too far.

"Well he must've been a HORRIBLE friend if he LEFT YOU. Get over it, I bet it wasn't THAT bad." her bitch cousin said.

Ballad went from defensive to extremely angry. She threw the controller to the ground, got up and turned to face her cousin with a death stare.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?! YOU NEVER KNEW HIM! YOU DIDN'T KNOW OUR FUCKING SITUATION!" Ballad screamed, pounding on the wall, causing something to fall, picking the controller back up and throwing it at her cousin, then running off, slamming the door.

She ran down stairs, and ran all the way to the front door, slammed it and ran outside.

There, she saw the weird giant porch in the middle of the apartments. Ballad sat on it, crying from anger. Squeezing her scar covered thighs and gritting her teeth, breathing deeply.

Ballad stopped, her eyes opened as she heard a voice.

"ThEy DoN't KnOw WhAt We'Ve BeEn ThRoUgH..." a demonic, deep, and distorted voice spoke. Ballad KNEW exactly who was speaking to her.

It was that monster... that demon...

The same monster that has haunted Ballad her whole life.

"no... no they don't..." Ballad replied with a somewhat angry tone.

The monster sat next to her. But she refused to look at it.

It leaned closer and closer to her face, Ballad could literally SMELL it's disgusting stench. For a minute, she thought she heard the sound of flies buzzing.

"YoU cAn'T rUn AwAy..." it spoke slowly.

Ballad slowly turned to it, looking at it slightly.

"I know..." she sighed.

"YoU kNoW... yOu CoUlD eNd It NoW iF yOu WaNt To... JuSt LoOk At Us... PaThEtIc... MuTiLaTiNg OuRsElVeS... iF yOu WaNt To EnD iT sO bAdLy... ThEn WhY wOn'T yOu JuSt Do It...?" the thing asked, each and every word all distorted.

"I can't... and you and me both know that..." Ballad said.

It sat next to Ballad with it's disgusting eyes.

"BuT iF yOu EnD iT tHeN wE wIlL bE fReE..." it tried convincing Ballad.

"no..." Ballad replied sternly.

"YoU bRoUgHt It WiTh Us... RiGhT...?" it asked.

Ballad gasped.

She digged into her pockets... it was right... the box cutter was there...

"yOu KnOw WhAt YoU mUsT dO..." it laughed at her.

"but..." Ballad was interuppted by something.

She saw everything turn black... she couldn't see anything. A bunch of voices started whispering. And the monster got up and stood in front of Ballad's face, forcing her to look at it.

It was so tall, it was about 11 feet... bigger than any man Ballad has EVER seen. It had chest length black brown and torn up hair, a few bald patches showing. The only parts of flesh it had left was stitched together on it's forehead, eyes, neck and collar bones, arms, and lower legs... on it's thighs it had huge and bloody scars. It's entire body was nothing but skeletal... well... the fleshless parts that is. It's lower arms looked like punching bags but it had razor sharp toothed mouthes, and bleeding red and black eyes and stitches all over it's lower punching bag arms. It's left leg was twisted, broken, and backwards, looking ALMOST like a horse leg, but it's toes and feet were made from small hands sewn together, the other leg, had claws for toes. It's fingers were rusted and blood stained razors. It was missing a lot of teeth, the teeth it had left were jagged, rotted, and bloody. It uncontrollably drooled black blood along with it's stitches, causing some blood to stain it's face. It had no nose, it was skeletal... the rest of it's face from the nose down was nothing but skeletal. The monster had three sharp spikes on the back of it's neck and had six pairs of arms attached to its back, resembling wings. On top of the left half of it's head was an arm. One of its eyes were nothing but black bloodied tentacles, the other was a dark glowing eye. Since a majority of it's face was rotted, it left nothing but a permanent smile. It smelled awful. Ballad didn't even wanna look at it... she knew what it looked like... yes... but each time she would stare at it... she felt disgusted.

"LoOk At Me..." the monster demanded.

Ballad screamed and ran away... no matter how far she ran, it was right next to her.

"JUST DO IT..." the monster screamed.

A bunch of people appeared out of no where and screamed at Ballad.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!" they all screamed.

Ballad got on her knees... looked down, and just gave in.

"fine..." she gave up.

Everything stopped, as she got up with the box cutter in her hands and began to walk further within the apartments.

After heading down to the very last part of the apartments. She grabbed the box cutter. She prayed to God one last time. The monster sitting in front of her, smiling and laughing.

She grabbed the box cutter and was about to stab her throat until.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice spoke. It was her aunt. The sky was dark, showing that she had been outside for at least an hour or so.

Ballad quickly put the box cutter in her pocket again.

After being yelled at for a couple of minutes, Ballad's aunt brought her back to her grandma's.

Every one was angry with her because they were worried sick. After a couple hours, her grandma told her that she yelled at her cousin. It was time for Ballad to sleep.

She crawled into her grandma's bed...

and cried...


End file.
